


Constellations

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek’s gorgeous, there’s no doubt about that, but he has his insecurities and so does Stiles. But together, they make something beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm covered in freckles  
> You're covered in scars  
> I call yours beauty lines  
> You call mine stars  
>   
> (http://emmswanns.tumblr.com/post/150100123488/insp-x)

"That was a stupid idea," Derek grumbled, stripping off his soaking wet shirt.

"It was your idea," Stiles reminded him. "I didn't want to go running and you ignored me when I said it was going to rain."

Derek muttered something under his breath and turned towards the teen.

Stiles' eyes were focused of the pale pink lines that covered Derek's body. The shimmering depths of his eyes were full of pain and sorrow as they lingered on Derek's golden skin.

He seemed to notice that Derek was aware of his lingering gaze and dropped his head. He stared at his feet, at the polished concrete floor of the loft, at the dull walls, at anything but Derek.

"I'll get you a towel and a change of clothes," the man said. He turned and walked across the loft, shedding the rest of his clothes as he did.

Stiles fidgeted in his place, waiting for Derek to return.

A few minutes later the man came back, dressed in a dry pair of jeans, the zipper still hanging open. He carried a stack of clothes and set them down on the small table beside Stiles.

He passed the boy a towel and turned to make his way into the kitchen.

"You know, you don't have to be so shy," Derek called over his shoulder. "We've been dating a while now and you have nothing to be ashamed of; you're very good looking."

"Not as good as you," Stiles replied.

"We are two different kinds of good looking. I'm a poster boy and you're the genuine article."

"No, I'm the pasty white shrimp who's covered in freckles," Stiles countered.

"I like your freckles," Derek confessed, emerging from the kitchen.

"Jesus!" Stiles shrieked, quickly covering himself with the towel.

Derek leant against the door frame and looked at Stiles with dreamy aventurine eyes.

"I like to think they're stars," he continued. "I wish I could kiss every single one of them."

Stiles juggled the towel as he pulled on one of Derek's shirt. He looked like even more of a dork than usual. He was dressed in a shirt that looked like it was three sizes too big and hung off his slender body like a tunic and beneath it was a pair of boxers which barely stayed up on his hips. His chocolate brown hair was soaking wet and limp.

Stiles gestured down at himself. "You would kiss this?"

"You're asking if I would kiss you while you’re rugged, wet and dressed in my clothes?" Derek rephrased. A sly smile played on his lips.

Stiles knew the answer.

He opened his mouth to make a snarky remark but then stopped himself. He sighed and dropped his shoulders. His eyes fell on Derek's scars.

Werewolf healing was incredible, but it was infallible.

Derek glanced down at the pink ridges in his body. He pointed warningly at Stiles. "No, that's not the same."

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Because these are ugly," Derek replied, pointing at his scars.

"I disagree," Stiles argued. "I think they're gorgeous."

Derek ignored him, turning and walking back into the kitchen to continue whatever it was he was doing. Stiles followed him.

"It's not the same," Derek muttered before Stiles could speak.

"If mine are stars then yours are beauty lines."

“There’s nothing beautiful about them,” Derek replied, bracing himself against the counter and bowing his head.

Stiles took a step forward and wound his arms around Derek’s waist. He rested his face against the curves of Derek’s shoulder blades, feeling the man’s warmth.

“Yes, there is,” Stiles whispered. “They’re beautiful because you lived through them.”

Derek reached behind him, pulling Stiles around and holding him close in the comfort and security of his embrace. He cradled him against his chest.

Stiles leant back to look up at Derek. He brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

“Do you know what stars and lines make?” Stiles purred. “They make constellations.”

“Constellations are just stories,” Derek whispered.

“And our story will be one told for years to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
